IF
by cicicicitracitra
Summary: "AKU BENCI ULANG TAHUNKU YANG SEKARANG! AKU BENCI SEMUA HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!" aku terduduk di depan danau itu, sampai aku melihat sesosok orang di pantulan air danau itu. Read and Read yaaa :D Don't Like? Tinggalkan!


Hai, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat 2 di Universitas Konoha bukannya sombong tapi aku hanya mengandalkan beasiswa karena hidup seorang diri. Bahkan aku menargetkan satu tahun ini agar bisa lulus atau minimal 3,5 tahun. Rumahku? Biasa saja peninggalan ayah ibuku yang kini sudah berpisah dan memiliki keluarga baru. Saat itu aku putuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan tak ikut ayah maupun ibu. Walaupun pilihan hidupku dan jurusan pilihanku berat, tapi aku mengimbanginya dengan dance dan menyanyi. Membuang stress. Yah aku anggota klub modern dance sejak SMP aku mengikutinya. Klub-klub di universitas ini semuanya selalu terkenal mencetak prestasi. Bahkan klub anime otaku sekalipun. Saat itu aku sedang menghafalkan lagu yang akan aku dan teman-teman modern danceku nyanyikan di festival kampus nanti. Aku menjadi vokalis utamanya. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan? Lagu IF milik Nishino Kana. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kadang aku berharap lirik-liriknya menjadi kenyataan! Menggunakan earphone juga ipodku aku berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Ah, aku merasakan setitik air mengenai rambutku. Hujan? Disana ada halte bis, mungkin aku bisa menunggu bis tanpa kehujanan. Aku sebenarnya tak biasa menunggu bis di halte. Karena bis yang ditunggu disitu biasanya sudah penuh. Karena hujannya makin deras, aku tak pikir panjang lagi dan langsung duduk dihalte itu. Haduh, dingin sekali karena aku memakai kemeja tipis dan rok blusan jadi angin dan air hujan yang menembus kulitku dan tanpa sadar membuatku menggigil. Seminggu ini aku tak membawa jaket dan payung karena kupikir musim hujan takkan datang lagi. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalari badanku.

"Pakailah dulu jaketku sampai bajumu terasa kering." suaranya seperti aku kenal. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku.  
"Sasuke-senpai?"  
"Hn" yah balasan itu memang selalu kudengar darinya. Ada gosip yang bilang bahwa selama ini dia menyukaiku. Aku senang sih, tapi masa seorang Uchiha mau denganku? Lagian dia tidak bertindak mencolok dan terang-terangan menyukai aku. Ah tidak mungkin. Oh iya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anggota senat yang bisa dibilang ehem menyebalkan ehem ehem. Karena dia sering ber-hn ria. Dia berasal dari klub modern dance dan dialah ketuanya, dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Sebentar lagi juga ada pemilihan ketua baru. Kalau kau melihat dia menari, kau akan merasakan detak jantungmu sama dengan hentakan kakinya dan akan berkata "keren" dengan sendirinya. Tapi dia tidak satu jurusan denganku. Dia memilih jurusan manajemen di tingkat 4. Dia jenius!  
"Sasuke-senpai sedang menunggu bis?"  
"Iya, karena melihatmu dan hujan semakin deras ya aku ikut berlindung saja disini." dia duduk disebelahku.  
"Padahal hari ini tak ada latihan, tapi tetap saja ya pulang sore..."  
"Hn" yah mulai lagi deh, tanpa sadar aku sweatdrop.  
"Bisnya kok lama ya?"  
"Sepertinya kau benar, aku sependapat denganmu." lumayan lama, setengah jam aku kaku banget sama senpai yang satu ini. Aku bisa terlambat kerja sambilan. Apa aku langsung ke tempat kerja saja ya? Dan ada bis yang lewat menuju tempat kerjaku. Aku berdiri tapi saat aku akan menyerahkan jaketnya senpai juga ikut berdiri.  
"Senpai, terima kasih jaketnya bisnya sudah datang."  
"Pakai saja dulu, aku juga naik bis ini." Ah, Sasuke-senpai satu tujuan denganku. Entah harus senang atau sedih. Apalagi dia menarik tanganku kan aku kaget. "Kau duduk disini denganku." Hhhh.. aku menghela nafasku. Senpai yang satu ini selalu saja memutuskan seenaknya. Inilah aku dan ceritaku...

.

.

.

.

.

**IF**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-dono **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

"Sasuke-senpai ini jaketmu terima kasih..." saat aku akan masuk ke kafe.  
"Kau mau apa ke tempat seperti ini dijam segini?" tanyanya dingin, eh iyayah senpai belum tau kerja sambilanku ya.  
"Etoo... aku bekerja disini senpai..." aku takut-takut bilangnya. Habis takut dia melarangku. Hei, melarangku? Memang dia siapaku? Aku hanya hidup seorang diri saat ini.  
"Ooh, kalau begitu berjuanglah!" tuh kan ngeselin. Entah aku menyukai Sasuke-senpai atau tidak tapi hatiku selalu berdesir. Lupakan! Aku melanjutkan langkahku kedalam kafe itu. Desas desus kafe itu adalah milik keluarga Uchiha. Tapi tadi Sasuke-senpai tidak bicara apapun padaku.  
"Sakura-chan cepat waktunya sudah hampir dekat!"  
"Ba, baiklah!" aku buru-buru keruang pegawai. Dress soft pink, high heels pink duh... gelang dimana gelang? Yah, maklum aku memang jadi penyanyi kafe disini, sudah ditunggu salah satu waitress temanku yah dia juga kerja sepertiku. Namun nasibnya kurang beruntung karena dia hanya diterima menjadi waitress. Padahal dia juga yang akan tampil bersamaku di festival pop nanti. Namanya Ten Ten. Tapi dia beruntung, walaupun dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya dia selalu mencari uang sendiri untuk bisa masuk dan terus ada di klub modern dance yang beruang itu hahaha. Dibandingkan Ten Ten dia lebih beruntung dariku. Kebetulan lagu IF oleh Nishino Kana memang sedang populer, banyak penonton yang merequest lagu ini. Itulah pikiranku saat membaca catatan polling yang biasa digulirkan sebelum mereka masuk kafe. Terhitung dari shift malamku.

Entah kenapa saat menyanyi aku melihat Sasuke-senpai duduk dengan Ino. Ino juga temanku dari modern dance. Seangkatan denganku dari jurusan matematika. Tapi dia keluarga terpandang, wajar saja kalau mereka selalu bersama. Walau hati aku agak tak rela tapi aku terus melanjutkan nyanyianku. Kulirik Ten Ten sedang menghampiri meja mereka dan tampak kaget, aku tercenung apa yang akan terjadi besok? Sasuke-senpai menontonku terus aku malu. Pakai minidress didepannya. Tapi ini pekerjaanku. Ah sudahlah yang penting bernyanyi.  
***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Shiftku dan Ten Ten habis.  
"Ten Ten, kau bicara apa sih dengan Sasuke-senpai dan Ino?" aku menanyakan kepenasaranku.  
"Kalau Ino terlihat kaget dan tak percaya aku dan kau bekerja disini. Tapi kalau senpai, sepertinya dia tidak kaget atau apapun dia hanya menikmati makanan yang kuantar tadi. Seolah-olah dia tau kalau kita sudah bekerja disini. Sepertinya besok ada kehebohan." Ten Ten menjelaskan.  
"Ten Ten, kalau besok terjadi kehebohan di modern dance bagaimana ya?" aku mulai khawatir sambil mengganti pakaianku dan melepas aksesorisku.  
"Kalau bersama-sama Sakura-chan aku tak takut! Aku masuk klub itu karena mengagumi tarian dan nyanyian Sakura-chan. Dengan melihatmu saja aku akan kuat dengan sendirinya." Eh, aku menatap Ten Ten tak percaya.  
"Yokatta... Kita akan berjuang besok. Eh, dengar-dengar minggu depan ada pemilihan acara festival pop ya? Apa benar acara festival pop dengan pemilihan artis girlband Nishino Kana akan diadakan bersama?"  
"Benar, huffff kalau aku terpilih lagi pasti sangat melelahkan. Modern dance itu klub yang sedikit dan jarang dari mereka untuk ingin latihan. Usaha Sasuke-senpai selalu menyulitkan. Untuk IF sudah pasti kita berempat aku, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan dan Tema-chan. Kau pernah membayangkan masa depanmu seperti lirik lagu itu tidak Sakura-chan?" aku dan Ten Ten keluar dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju halte bus.  
"Kalau mereka mendengarmu membicarakannya dengan sufiks -chan kau bisa dihabisi Ten Ten. Hhhhh kau benar... entah kenapa kalau aku memikirkan lagu itu aku selalu ingat Sasuke-senpai." aku berterus terang pada Ten Ten.  
"Akan kulawan dengan wushuku hahaha. Apa? Berarti kau jatuh cinta pada presiden-senpai!" teriaknya histeris sambil naik bis yang sudah ada di depan mata.  
"Aku tak yakin dengan hatiku tapi, sepertinya begitu." aku kebingungan.  
"Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya Sakura-chan!"  
"Begitu?" aku keheranan  
"Kalian serasi! Dibanding dengan Ino-baka itu gggrrrr" dia mengepalkan tangannya. Aku hanya sweatdrop takut kena wushunya!

"Ten Ten aku duluan ya, kau hati-hati!" dia hanya melambaikan tangannya didalam bis. Aku kembali ke rumahku. Langsung ke kamar. Ah rasanya melelahkan, untung sedang tak ada tugas... aku ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan air showerku terjun menghujami kepala dan mengalir ke tubuhku. Tapi kurasakan handphoneku berdering. Aku buru-buru mengelap badanku dan memakai baju piyamaku dan memburu handphoneku diatas kasur.

_Apa kau lelah? Kau belum makan bukan?  
Kalau kau biarkan perutmu kosong, bahaya.  
Datanglah kedepan pintu, aku membawakanmu makanan.  
Lihatlah langit malam ini, dan dengan refleks akan kau sebutkan namanya.  
Aku akan dengan senang jika kau memanggil namaku.  
Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 20 ya Sakura.  
Jangan lupa gunakan syal dan jaketmu. Diluar itu dingin sekali._

Nomernya tak ada, baru kali ini aku mendapat sms perhatian seperti ini. Tanpa menyisir rambutku yang sudah rapi sendiri, dengan cepat aku merampas mantel dan syal dari gantungan pintuku, aku lari kedepan pintu. Saat itu aku tak mendapati apapun, kecuali nasi bekal dan kue ulangtahun bertuliskan Happy Birthday dengan lilin 20. Hebat, aku saja lupa hari ulang tahunku.  
Aku menaruhnya dimeja ruang tamu, dan melihat langit. Indahnyaa... Bintang-bintang itu bagaikan horison tak berbatas.  
"Sasuke-senpai..." aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Ah aku tercekat dan membaca sms tadi ah, tapi tak mungkin kan Sasuke-senpai baik begini? Aku akhirnya masuk ke kamar dan meraba dadaku yang berdebar sambil kuangkut makanan dan kue itu ke dekat jendela kamarku.  
"Otanjoubi omedeto Sakura... Katakan permintaanmu..." aku menutup mata sejenak "Tuhan, selama hidupku ini tak ada yang mau tulus mendampingi aku kecuali teman-temanku. Kalau saja tahun ini permintaanku terkabul, aku ingin seseorang yang menjagaku satu untuk selamanya. Ingin juga aku bertemu orang tuaku. Padahal aku mungkin tak mungkin diingat lagi oleh mereka. Pantaskah aku yang selalu sendiri ini meminta lebih dari apa yang ku punya? Egoiskah? Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku walau dalam mimpi. Wish you all the best!" aku meniup kue itu dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Aku langsung tidur tak mengindahkan kata-kata SMS itu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

***  
"Ohayo..." aku ke kelas dan duduk di dekat Ten Ten.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Otanjoubi Omedeto yaa!" Ten Ten tersenyum padaku bersalaman denganku lalu kembali pada kesibukkannya di iphone.  
"Arigatou Ten Ten!" aku memasang wajah riang sambil mengeluarkan ipodku.  
"Minna-san tolong dengarkan!" aduh si kalas ngapain sih berisik banget pagi-pagi. Sambil memasang wajah masam aku memasang earphone ipod ku. "Hari ini bebas! Dosen tak ada satupun karena ada pertemuan akbar! Yang mau pulang silakan, yang mau kegiatan klub silakan. Sekian!"  
"Waaaah Ten Ten hari ini kita bebas!" Aku dan Ten Ten saling berpandangan. "Tapi masa kita pulang sih?"  
"Iyah aku mau pulang saja, badanku tak enak." jawabnya.  
"Kalau begitu aku ke klub dulu ya!"  
"Eh, tapi kita kan tak ada latihan?" Jawab Ten Ten  
"Aku sedang suntuk, jaa ne Ten Ten!" aku lari meninggalkannya yang sedang termangu.

"C'mon fly my heart matenai yo! Sensation... eh eh oh~" aku terus menari dan menyanyi, menghilangkan suntuk. Lagu KARA memang biasa kami dance cover. Sebenarnya klub modern dance itu dibagi menjadi 2. Yaitu hanya murni modern dance dan modern dance sambil menyanyi ala boy and girlband. Dan hanya sedikit yang serbabisa seperti itu, hingga jika ada acara apapun aku, Ten Ten dan kawan-kawan yang biasa tampil jika yang diminta adalah menyanyi. Tapi walaupun begitu anak-anak murni modern dance membantu kami semua. Selesai lagu itu aku mulai bosan. Aku iseng mengambil lagu shuffle, sebenarnya itu biasanya kaset yang suka dipakai Sasuke-senpai dan Ino. Ya buat ukurannya wajar kan senpai yang keren itu menari lagu duet seperti ini, apalagi dengan Ino yang notabene pacarnya. Aku hafal benar tarian lagu ini. Karena tarian ini yang pertama ku pelajari sampai badanku remuk walaupun tak berpasangan. Menurut pelatihku saat SMP, jika ingin bisa menari harus bisa menaklukan lagu ini tanpa berpasangan. Padahal ada adegan dansanya. Aku masih duduk termangu saat ingat masa SMP, sampai...  
"Kau melamun." aku yang sadar melihat cermin didepanku. Air mata sudah berlinang, dan melihat...  
"Sasuke-senpai!" cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan berdiri menghadap senpai. "Ano, senpai... sedang tidak ada kegiatan senat ya?" aku mencari topik pembicaraan. Tapi sepertinya senpai tidak suka topik itu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi aku jadi kepergok lemah dihadapan senpai, malu sekali.  
"Tidak ada, Sakura kau mau mencoba menarikan lagu itu bersamaku?" wuaah mukaku memanas saat tau kalau senpai menunjuk kaset yang sedang kupegang.  
"Tapi, senpai aku sudah berkeringat duluan bau..." aku mencari alasan.  
"Memang masalah?"  
"Tapi kan biasanya senpai dan Ino..." kata-kataku terpotong gara-gara Sasuke-senpai sudah mengambil duluan kaset shuffle itu dari tanganku dan menyetlnya. Tangan kananku ditarik.  
"Diam, dan menari saja. Anggap ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku..." eh dia tau tanggal ulang tahunku, hhhh... dia selalu saja begitu memutuskannya sendiri, akhirnya aku ikut saja. Tapi, tiap saat aku ingat gerakannya yang berpasangan jantungku berdebar melebihi kecepatan normal. Selain karena dance juga karena partner danceku. Pertama-tama gerakannya masih terpisah dan jauh, makin lama mendekat, seperti adegan Step! Saat senpai menyentuh lekukan tubuhku debaran jantungku semakin menjadi! Setelah itu ada gerakan saat senpai sudah menyentuh lekukan tubuhku aku berbalik dan gantian menyentuh tubuhnya. Apalagi yang kutau tarian ini sangat lama durasinya. 5 menit yang mendebarkan! Walau saat menit ke 4 selama 5 detik sebelum beres lagunya ada adegan berhenti tapi tetap saja sulit karena posisinya dia memelukku dari belakang dan tanganku menggapai kepalanya dengan tangan kiri mencapai dagu dan tangan kanan mencapai kepalanya sehingga membuatnya menunduk dan membuat kepalaku mengangkat. Wajahku memanas, apa senpai merasakan hal yang sama? Langsung terjawab karena aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku lagi apa mungkin karena detakannya sudah sama? Langsung aku akhiri saja tarian itu dengan senpai. Tapi tetap saja pose akhirnya membuat wajahku panas, kalau senpai melihat sepertinya sudah merah sekali wajah ini.  
"Sakura..."  
"Ada apa senpai?" aku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku. Ya pose terakhirnya hampir posisi berpelukan tapi jarakku dengannya makin sempit aku bisa merasakan hela nafasnya, detak jantung yang seperti tadi. Ini detak jantung siapa? Aku atau senpai? Aku tak bisa membedakannya saking samanya!  
"Ternyata, memang kau..." pelan-pelan aku menghindar untuk melepaskan pose itu aku takut onyxnya menelanku lebih jauh. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku..." eh apa maksudnya itu?  
"Ng? Maksud senpai?"  
"Sakura... aku..." saat itu aku menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dia bilang. Tapi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka untung aku sudah berhenti melakukan pose itu tapi tetap saja kedua tanganku dipegang senpai.  
"Oh bagus, si Sakura udik itu sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke-ku" Ino datang, juga anak-anak yang lain. Oh, ada Ten Ten juga! Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan tanganku.  
"Ino? Ten Ten bukannya kamu udah pulang tadi?" aku mengerenyitkan alisku keheranan.  
"Kenapa? Kaget yah sahabatmu berkhianat? Makanya ga usah so eksis disini mending lo cabut deh! Penyanyi kafe menjijikan sepertimu tak usah menginjakkan kakimu disini!"  
"Cukup Ino! Kau menyebalkan!" senpai membentak Ino  
"Sakura-chan aku..." Aku tak mau dengar penjelasan dari Ten Ten dengan menutup telingaku dan memotong kata-katanya.  
"Baiklah kalau itu maumu aku tidak apa-apa seorang diri. Domo arigatou senpai... atas hadiah ulang tahunmu." Aku lari secepat mungkin aku berusaha tak mendengar suara Temari yang memanggilku. Bagiku saat ini, aku ingin sendirian. Ku kira mereka memang baik padaku. Kenapa pekerjaan sambilanku? Hinakah? Apa aku memang tak pantas hidup bersama mereka? Aku buru-buru menuju loker mengambil tasku, membantingnya dengan keras. Aku takut mereka mengejarku. Tak peduli aku keluar dengan sepatu kets, hotpants dan kaos u-can see yang sudah basah karena keringat. Jaket parasit yang aku pakai sekenanya. Aku terus berlari sampai ke taman dekat halte, taman yang indah saat itu menyakitkan hati. Tangisku makin membuncah!  
"AKU BENCI ULANG TAHUNKU YANG SEKARANG! AKU BENCI SEMUA HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!" aku terduduk di depan danau itu, sampai aku melihat sesosok orang di pantulan air danau itu. Senpai? Aku bergegas berlari lagi, tapi orang itu menarik tangan kananku dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang juga punggungku.  
"Bukan salahmu Sakura..." rasanya waktu itu aku ingin diam saja dipelukan Sasuke senpai sambil nangis-nangis.  
"Senpai..." aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa... jangan hiraukan aku." aku lari lagi menuju halte, saat di dekat halte aku bertemu dengan Neji senpai dan Naruto senpai. Mungkin tadi mereka membantu Sasuke senpai mencari aku.


End file.
